Thanksgiving On The Rocks:The Cartoon Crossover Thanksgiving Special
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After seeing a Thanksgiving play with his girlfriend, Bart had to set up the perfect Thanksgiving as they get to possibly as they get to so, but when they get to other thanksgivings, it ain't pretty. ENJOY READING!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my second Thanksgiving story and for all cartoon fans, I hope that you're going to be that they could possibly had to give out as possible.

Chapter 1: Thanksgiving life

As we get to see 17-year-old Bart Simpson as he and his girlfriend get to drive to the reenactment of the sailing for the mayflower as they get to see as they had to use the binoculars as they get to see that Mickey Mouse gets to use as they had to announced, "I hear by the reenactment of the sailing of the Mayflower!" as Mickey gets to hit the bottle as the ship sailed away.

As they get to sail over as they had to possibly as they had to look at their watch as they get to sail. "Gee Bart, Isn't thanksgiving grand?" asked Jedna.

"Yeah, it sure is." said Bart as he gets to take a look at his watch. "Hey, we better get to the thanksgiving play," he told her. "We might had to get there before it's over." And so that Bart get to drive as they get to see that as they get to the school auditorium in, they get to see that they're going to find out more about the thanksgiving play in time.

Meanwhile, Manny Rivera and his plucky, yet trusty best friend Frieda had to be setting it up as they get to see that quite as they might had to see that they're going feel that they might had to find out.

"Isn't this exciting Frieda, we get to be in a thanksgiving play!" replied Manny.

"Yeah, I guess." she said sadly. "What's wrong?" Manny asked. "My family never appreciated thanksgiving after that accident."

"The Accident?" Manny laughed. "Oh Frieda, that was in the past," he told her. "We got to get on with Thanksgiving this year."

"Well, I think that accident might had to know that it was simply that my dad might get to use an excuse to drop out of Thanksgiving, him and my mom both."

As we see Bart and Jedna get into the seats as they get to inside as they get to see as they had to know that they could see it.

When the show start, they knew that they could possibly as that would allow that they get to see that they had to enjoy the show as Muriel Bagg gets to narrate. "It was 1620, as they get to be sailing for the new world as they get to leave their jolly ol' England as they get to set over to the new world."

"That's exactly what we saw at the bridge." Bart whispered on Jedna's ear.

As they get to enjoy the show, they knew that they could possible as they get to see that the next part came though the thunderstorm as Muriel narrates "And so the Pilgrims had to sail the seas as they get to come around as they get to stay in the ship for a 3 days, until the storm has stopped."

"Wow, that play has everything." said Bart.

Later in the play...

"It was a cold winter day as they pilgrims had to bundle up for their warmness," Muriel narrated. "So the native Americans had to bring the food." as Homer AKA The Pilgrim has to offer her a great meal as they get to see that as they get to possibly as they get to see that they're going to get as that Dexter's Dad and Ms. Keene AKA the Indians get to offer him. "I am cold and hungry, and we need some food to last us a little longer." said Homer/Pilgrim. "Here you go sir," said Dexter's Dad/Indian No.1. "For we got some corn as we present it to you." as they looked into the pot, it was empty.

He whispered to Ms. Keene "What happen to all of the corn?" As Homer breaks character and said "Okay, so I got a little hungry before the show, okay?" As his buttons fly out of pilgrim costume as the audience laughed as Bart got embarrassed. "Aye Crumbrara." as he put his head on his head.

"Oh my!" as Muriel gets to see that she gets the actors to the cooking around as we find Rodolfo and Maria gets to see that they're looking at the thanksgiving table. "Maria, I get a strange deception as I get a feeling that this thanksgiving will be the best." he said. "I don't know honey," said his worried remarried wife. "I think that it was simply that Frieda's family never celebrate Thanksgiving anymore after this 'accident'."

"Oh Maria, do you think that it could be that simply as they had to do so?" asked the former White Pandera. "I think that we could be that we would allow that it was something that 'Accident' that could get allow that might had to see that this show can't possibly go wrong." as he gets to put on his costume as I get to see that they're going possibly had to work hard.

"Oh boy, I can't believe that is going to see that this is already exciting." said Bart.

"Yeah, I think that my last boyfriend Todd flanders that happen to get me out of Thanksgiving play as they could possibly as they get to do so." replied Jenda.

As they might had to see that quite as they get to allow that they had to see that as they get to allow that they had to look into that.

As they might had to see that, they're preparing for the final act, they knew that they could allow that Hoagie gets to set up his dad costume. "Wally, I'm a KND Operative, not the world's youngest father!" he said. "But Hoagie, we got to be in our characters," said Wally AKA Numbuh 4 of the Kids-Next-Door. "Otherwise, I don't think that we could be that others had to make sure that our familes might had to be celebrate our thanksgiving."

As Isabella, dressed as a teenage daughter, get to the operatives. "Well guys, I think that I made a Turkey Stuffing patch so I think that we could be that we had to wrap up our thanksgiving play with a modern thanksgiving."

"Why bother Fireside girl, I never get to spend some thanksgiving with my family as they could possibly had to build up and I think that we need to-" as Hoagie interrupts him. "We need to go on with the final act!" as the director known as Sylvester The Cat as he said "Kids, you're on!" as they get to the final act.

Back at the audience, Bart and Jedna get to see the final act before the show is over. "I can't wait for the modern thanksgiving," he excitedly said. "I Hope that we get that result."

"Me Too," said Jedna. "I just hope that it ain't going to see that quite as they get to possibly as they had to feel about it."

As Muriel gets to narrate as the show gets to final act. "And so, we came to the modern thanksgiving as we get to see a family get to together as they had to see get to enjoy their lives."

As Wally, the father and Kuki, The mother, his wife get to walk in and said "Dinner's ready kids!" as they get to the dinner table as Isabella, a teenage daughter, The Loveable-Hamburger-eating-friend of Popeye's Wimpy, the uncle, 30-year-old Angelica Pickles, the aunt, Danny Fenton, the Older Football kid, and Lisa, the youngest of the kids, get to sit down as they get to say grace.

"Wait a minute," said Kuki, the mother. "Aren't we forgetting Grandpa and Grandma?" As they get to walk and Homer And Marge, The Grandparents, get to side down as well. "Well, I Think that we might as we get to sit down as our guest came here." as Family friends, Manny and Frieda get to have thanksgiving. "So, tell us," said Wally, the father. "What brings you here?" "Why didn't you hear?" asked Manny. "I stopped 32 villains this month as El Tigre!" As Rodolfo gets up, cheers and applauds. "That's my boy! Whoo-hoo!" as Maria gets to pull him down.

"I think that Paul gets to make it the football team." said "Mother". "Why yes, I happen to made it as captain of the team!"

"Well, back in my day, I think that we get to play some football, we happen that we get to see that we use a touchdown of which was worth 7 points." said "Grandpa".

"So tell us, how was your job Sally?" asked "Mother". "Thank you asking me," said Sally Isabella. "I got my raised tripled." as her real mom Vivian get to stand up and said "That's my girl!" as she gets to cheer and whoop as she happen to made the crowd mad at her as she chuckled. "Sorry." as she sits back down.

As Frieda gets to ask Uncle Chuck. "So Chuck, what have you been up to?"

"Why, I've been having a hamburger on a Tuesday." said Wimpy, I mean "Uncle" as the audience laughed.

"Well, I Think it's sweet enough that we can all be thankful that we're going to be that we're about to eat that because we're a family." said "Sally."

"That's right," said Angelica/Aunt Tillie. "And we get to have some pumpkin pie for dessert."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" replied everyone. "Come everyone, let's eat now." as they get to eat as the audience applauds.

As Benson gets to walk up and announced "I Would like to thank the cast who made this thanksgiving play possible!" as the cast gets up as they took a bow. "I also wanted you all to make sure that you're going to have the best thanksgiving ever so you could be that you're going to enjoy a frank and productive holiday."

As the Thanksgiving Confetti get to see that it was a successful play as the audience applauds and cheers louder.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2-11-17-2018

A/N: When we last left off our story, Bart and Jedna had to go see the thanksgiving play as they get to enjoy about, meanwhile Frieda told Manny that her family didn't care for Thanksgiving anymore after the accident so they had to be getting as they had to possibly as they had to build as they get to make sure that they made a good show, so after that, we find Bart Simpson as he gets as they get to make him to go grocery shopping.

Chapter 2: Grocery Shopping disasters

After the play, everyone had to go back to their cartoon worlds as they get to prepare for thanksgiving.

As Bart gets to Manny and Frieda, he said to them, "Hey, great job guys." he said. "I never knew that you had talent."

"Yeah, it seems that Frieda's family can't celebrate Thanksgiving after this 'Accident'." replied Manny. "I think that we make Frieda realized that there's nothing wrong about it."

"What 'Accident'?" asked Bart. "I never heard that a family stopped celebrating thanksgiving after one."

"You see Bart," as Frieda get to Bart. "What happen was-" As Jedna get to stopped her. "Thanks for the story Frieda, but we got to go." as they get to see that they might had to leave.

"Forget it Frieda, they'll never get to know how did your family got stopped celebrating Thanksgiving." As they get back to Miracle City.

The Next Day...

Bart woke up as he gets to see that he was going to feel exciting. "Whoo-Hoo! Top of the world!" as Bart gets to take a shower, brush his teeth and he seems that he was seriously that might had to allow that they get to see that they might had to get dress with his lucky orange shirt, and his black coat and he seems that he has to prepare for a thanksgiving.

"Ahh, I think that we need to make sure that I'll had to get some groceries to prepare for Tomorrow's thanksgiving." and so, they had to possible that they could allow that they might had to go to the grocery store.

"Okay, let me see, I could pick up a few things, with my invention money, they knew that this is going to be the best thanksgiving ever." and so, he had to make some shopping as he can, as he can pick up some yams, and a ham, and some milk and water, and soda, and some more grocery as they get to as they might had to quite as they get to hope that they happen to see that there was nothing that quite as they would allow that it was nothing as they get to use it.

Just then, they saw some turkeys as other shoppers get to see that it was going to use it that it was seriously as they get to possibly as they get to allow that he gets to rush over as he gets into the crowd as he gets to fight against them as they had to possibly as they get allow that they could simply that he was lucky enough to allow that he had to use it when suddenly, there was bursting into the grocery store. "Ahh! Just getting some Groceries!" as El oso get to attack as he was holding as they get to possibly as they had to attack.

"I need to steal all of the turkeys so I could get some help here." replied El Oso. "Nice try, you know that El Tigre had to get that so they could possibly as they had to allow that they had to simply that they get to fight, that is until El Tigre had to came in and save the day.

"So Bart-O, you want to be that thanksgiving turkey, huh?" he asked. "Well then, we'll get to work together!"

"I Thought that you never asked." As Bart and El Tigre get to punch El Oso in the face together as he gets to fly over to the yogurt department.

"So, you think that I could be going with this, huh? Well..." as he gets to use soda. "Then try this for size!" as he gets to shake it up as he gets to blast it off as they get to possibly as they had to blast it out as they would had to knock off their shelves as they had to fall like a stack of Dominos as they get to know that it was simply that it was that they had to give out some soda as El Tigre had to give out a punch as he gets knocked down.

As El Oso gets down as he gets to the cereal aisle as Bart gets to throw some cakes at El Oso as he gets to throw as he gets attack as he seems that he get to throw some more food as they get to make it as they get as they get to throw out as they get to possibly as they had to finish him off as they get to possibly as they get to throw out a big finale as El Oso gets attack by cookies as he got his white flag.

"Okay, Okay, You win, just stop!" as they high-five at each other as they get to see that it was a mess. "El Tigre, clean up on everything." As Manny gets to clean up.

"Well, I must get to pay for my groceries and get ready for Thanksgiving, see you later El Tigre." as Bart get to the check out counter. "Yeah, see ya."

As they get to the car, they knew that they could possibly have some thanksgiving in their lives.

That's the end of the 2-parted chapter, please make some comments and have a have a nice day.

Thank you and have a happy thanksgiving.


	3. Chapter 3-11-18-2018

A/N: When we last left off, we get to see that Bart was grocery shopping when El Oso gets to attack as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they had to save his groceries and the store when Manny as El Tigre get to save the grocery store together as they get to possibly that they had to save the day, but destroy the store by accident. While Manny gets to clean up, Bart had to go home so he had to set thought everything as they get to show as they get to possibly the simple thanksgiving, or so we thought.

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving Impossible

As Bart had to head back to his Miracle home, they knew that they could possibly as they get to use as they had to allow that they get to see that might had to allow that they get to allow that it was simply that he gets to know that he was getting everything ready as he knew that he was simply had to cook the turkey as he look into his cook book. "Let me see here," as he gets to read it.

"It says here that a thanksgiving turkey might had to cook from 6 to 8 hours, and I must find away that I get to see that this is an easy challenge."

As they get to possibly that Bart had to give out that he was cooking as he gets to see that he might had to use as he was simply that he was going to make sure that he quite a he was simply had to cook as he gets to know that he was quite as hey had to allow that it wasn't like that there was nothing that might had to allow that it was simply that he tried everything that he can.

just then, Manny, whom clean up the grocery store from earlier, has came in to pay a visit with Frieda. "Hey Bart, What's happening?" Frieda asked.

"Oh hey guys," said Bart. "I tried to do a thanksgiving that makes people happy, but I think that it could be that's impossible to make it."

As Manny and Frida gets to find out more about it, he knew that he could be that might had to see that they had an Idea. "Well Bart ol' pal, I think that it could be that we might to make sure that we can help you."

"You can help me?" asked Bart. "Sure, it's perfect."

As they get to the school library, they knew that they could possibly as they had to make it as they had to find a book as Maria gets to find it. "You see Mrs. Rivera, Manny and Frieda brought me here so I could cook up a thanksgiving and I just realized that it's impossible to make it." as Maria think about it, then she decided "You're in luck Bart, I just happen to get to use a book called 'How To Make Thanksgiving Dinner easier then you thought', it's a book about how you get a thanksgiving to make it as possible." As the kids looked confused. "It's a fact." as they get to see that they had to possibly as they had to make sure they check out the book as they get to get thanksgiving in time.

"Great, Thanks Mrs. Rivera." as they had to get back to the house, the knew that they could possibly as they had to make sure that they could make as they could get back in the house when he sees his Mom Marge in there. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard that you're having trouble making thanksgiving and I hope that you're going to be that you're going to need help." said Marge.

"But I'm confused, how did you here?" asked Frieda. "Oh, I got help." and help happen to be her husband Homer, Isabella and her fireside troop, and of course Frieda's Parents get to be cooking as they get to possibly as they had to work hard.

"Next time we need Bart for help, we're taking the airplane." replied Homer

And so, they seem that they get to work together to make a thanksgiving meal.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4-11-19-2018

A/N: On the last chapter, it seems that Bart tried to make a perfect thanksgiving, but he seems to find out that it was difficult as he knew that he gets help of Manny and Frieda get to help him, along with his mom Marge and everyone else, Bart's Mom I mean. And now, they need to make sure that they could allow that he was seriously that quite to make a thanksgiving dinner.

Chapter 4: Thanksgiving Setting and Frieda's Story

It seems that they get to make sure as they get to possibly as they had to noticed that they might had to set the table, as they set up the directions as they had to possibly as they get to warn that they might to set the set the silverware as they get to possibly as they could hope as they had to noticed that it was simply that they had to make it as they had to possibly as they had to noticed that it was simply that they could allow that they get it right.

"Okay everybody, we get to cook up some food so we need to take postions." said Marge. "Isabella, you can take the cranberries, Homer, You'll get the potatoes, Manny and Frieda, you two can make some candied yams, and Wimpy, you and Angelica get to take that pumpkin pie so you can seriously as they get to be set some dessert."

And so, they get to possibly as they get to allow that it was simply as they get to feel as they had to hope that they're going to make it as they get to noticed that they had to feel as they had to do some cooking as they had to possibly as they had to feel as they had to feel that they're going to see that might had to noticed that they're going to see that they build up the best thanksgiving that they could possibly as they had to feel as they get to feel as they had to noticed that they're putting the finishing touches.

"Okay, that should do it." said Marge as she gets to put their chairs.

"Now that we got your thanksgiving dinner, I bet that you're going to enjoy the best thanksgiving ever!" said Manny to Bart as Frieda gets to use it as they might had to know what's wrong with Frieda.

As they get to her, the boys get to see that they're going to walk as they had to noticed as they get to make it as they get to noticed that they get some air.

As they got outside, they knew that the boys and Frieda get to take a walk. "Frieda, you got to tell us what's wrong." said Bart. "Yeah, you got to tell us."

"Okay boys, if you want to know, I'll get to tell you." as they get to talk a way as Jedna came with them. "Wait, I want to hear a story too." said Jedna. "I want to know why she doesn't want to celebrate Thanksgiving with you." As Frieda turn around to her friends. "You really want to know?" asked Frieda as others nodded. "I'll tell you, my mom was a klutz."

"A klutz?" said Manny as he realized. "Oh yeah, I've been there!"

"It was Long before Bart move in Miracle City..." As Frieda get to flashback

 **-FLASHBACK-**

(Freida's POV)

I repeat, it was long before Bart move in Miracle City, my family and I get to be that she was setting up the thanksgiving table as the family and I get to see that we're going to have the best thanksgiving as we might had to see that they had to possibly that we're going to have some fun.

"Boy dad, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever!" I told my dad. "Of course, I hope that we didn't get to make it with that Rivera boy!" he said. "Oh Dad, you got to give him a chance that it was going to be that quite as they get to hope that it was going to make sure that we happen just then, Manny had to came in.

"Hello Frieda, my dad had to drop me off so I could as get some that sweet, sweet turkey!" said Manny.

"Hello Manny my best friend, I think that you're just in time for that sweet delicious turkey!" as they get to make it as my mom had to feel that they could hope that she was going to make sure that it was nothing that quite that it was simply that it was great!

Back in the kitchen, my mom had to make sure as they could that she was going to be that quite as she gets to be that quite as she tried as she gets to make her turkey as she was going to allow that she had to do as she get to do as she gets to slide as she gets to make she gets to see that quite as there was going to cook right as she gets to see that quite as she was get as she was out of her mind as she gets to set up.

"Hey Mom, I think that you need some help as they get to see that she was hoping that she could hoping that she gets to be that happening that she happen to use it as she gets to hope that quite as they had to feel as she gets to slip. "Mom, do you need any help?" I asked. "Oh no, I think that I can do just fine." she said. "Uh Honey, maybe that I could help you." said my dad. "No, No, I could get it." as we get to see that it as quite as they had to noticed that my mom was such a klutz.

Manny turn himself into El Tigre so he can save the day so he happen to make sure that he gets to save the dinner as he gets to see that it was going to see that it was hopefully that it was going to set it as he save her when, the turkey was burning up as she gets to the oven as she gets to hold on as they get to make sure that it as they he was simply that she was trying to get though thanksgiving that they get to throw out the window as it cause an explosion.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

"And that's why we don't celebrate Thanksgiving anymore." replied Frieda. "So it was an accident," replied Bart. "But that doesn't quite to change the fact that thanksgiving to be an accidental dangerous holiday."

"Actually, I Get to spend Thanksgiving with Manny and _his_ family since then." replied Frieda. "It's true." said Manny. "I Had to do so."

As they get to see the Mayflower. "Hey look, that's the mayflower!" said Jedna pointed. "Bart and I saw that on the way to the thanksgiving show."

"I bet it can give us some kind of sign." said Bart. "Hey yeah, you're right." said Frieda as it got hit by a bridge. "Oh, it's a sign all right," replied Manny. "The sign that said that we're getting Thanksgiving on the rocks." as they get to see that quite as they worried about that.

Please make a comment on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You, and have a happy thanksgiving.

Closing Note: Yeah, I kind figure that thanksgiving on the rocks like the rocks like the name of the story said _and_ exactly what Manny said, but Bart had his shares of Thanksgiving accidents too, and we'll get to see that in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5-11-20-2018

A/N: When we last left off our story, Bart got some help from his parents, his sister lisa and all of their crossover friends to help them, as they get to see that Frieda told them her story about her and her family stopped celebrating Thanksgiving as her mom gets to be a klutz, and now that Frieda reviled her secret, they get to see the mayflower as it got into a sinking accident, and now, another chapter.

Chapter 5: A Thanksgiving party

As they get to see the mayflower, they get to possibly as they get to know that they might had to see the mayflower sinking down as they get to possibly to know about it.

"You know, I think there's a bright side of all of this." said Bart. "At least that today's thanksgiving party as we know it, could be that was something that we might had to go feel lucky about it." said Bart.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Frieda. "At least that there could be that it was something that might had to be accident free."

"Bart's right, and besides, who knows that it could be that possibly that it was simply as they had to see that even your mom's a klutz, you always get to celebrate thanksgiving with me and my family." Manny replied.

As Frieda smiled and said, "You know, I think that you made a point."

As Frieda gets to see quite as she gets to see that around there. "In case you didn't know, I think that it was going to see that might had to feel that it was simply that in the show, we happen pretending."

As the others see what was Freida's talking about. "However, that was a play, this is the same as real life," as she gets to show them the sinking mayflower. "This is real life."

As they might had to see that it was noticed that it was quite as they had to allow that she made a point. "Okay Frieda, you made your point." said Bart. "Now let's get back to the thanksgiving party, who knows that it was going to be a disaster this year?"

And so, they head over back at the house as they get to see that they saw a police car, then it hit Frieda, it was her family, they came over. "My Family?" Frieda replied. "What the heck are they doing here?"

As they get to come up, they knew that they had to see them. "Oh, Hello Frieda, you should invite us more often." said Frieda's Mom Carmela.

As they get to see that Officer Squadez as he gets to see him with his glare eyes. "You!" as Manny gets to see that they could possibly as they had to know that they might had to see that they got though a fight.

"Okay guys, let's not fight, it's thanksgiving and all that we need to know that violence ain't going to get us along."

"He's right." said Manny. "We shouldn't fight." said Manny. "We should get along." as they get to see they might had to make sure as they get noticed as they had to notice that Jedna gets to know Jedna's Police officer. "You know, my dad was a police cop once." she said to him. "Oh yeah? what's that?"

"Well, I think that it was simply that it was that quite as they get to feel that it was simply that as person to become a police person." he said.

As Frieda get to take a seat, they knew that it was quite to think that she's celebrating thanksgiving all over. "Now. I know that my mom had made a mistake since the very last time we celebrated Thanksgiving."

As she might had to know that she was simply that it quite very good. "You know, I think that this is getting better." said Frieda. "I think that my family's learning how to celebrate it all over again, good food, good friends, good life."

"Better then that Turkey Riot last year." said Lisa. "Turkey Riot?" confused Carmela. "It's a long story, I can tell you later." as they get to sit down as they get to see that as they had to fell that they bring out some bread.

"I might had to give out a salad to began with." said Bart as give out a story to begin with as he gets to see that he was simply as they're going to make it as they get to enjoy their dinner as they might had to see that it was going to be the best thanksgiving ever, or so we thought.

It was that Bart gets to be that they're enjoying a smooth sailing as they get to see that quite as they had to the turkey as the oven door was stuck as he happen to see that the oven because got stuck, until that Frieda gets to oil the door open as it got reviled that the turkey was burnt real slowly. "Whoa!" replied Bart as he gets to worry that he can't serve out to his family and friends.

As Manny and others get to Bart. "Guys, we got a real problem." said Bart as he shows them a very small turkey burnt. "oh, that's just great!" replied Manny. "Now what are we going to have for Thanksgiving?"

As 17-year-old Tommy Pickles came and said "Don't you worry, I think that I ordered a turkey just for a occasion." as he came in. "Tommy, I'm so glad that you order that turkey."

"Yes sir, and I think that it's coming in exactly at 2 O' Clock."

"2 O' Clock?!" surprised the others. "No need to thank me, I'll be back with my family." as he gets to leave.

What are they going to do now? Find out in the exciting conclusion of the story!

In the meantime, please make some comments and a nice day.

Thank you and have a happy Thanksgiving!

Closing Note: I'm seriously running out of time because Thanksgiving is coming closer as we speak so I better finish this story before it's too late, so again, thank you and have a happy Thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6-11-21-2018

A/N: Okay readers, Thanksgiving's tomorrow and we got no time to dilly dally, so we had to make sure that we need to speed this up as possible.

Chapter 6: Football and Turkeys run amuck

It was the kids had to figure out that Tommy Pickles had ordered a turkey, so they had to make sure as they get to noticed as they had to feel that they might had to get some turkey as they got a little earlier then he has told them.

"Ah, we got a turkey!" as Bart gets to open the door, the deliver guy said to Bart "Did Tommy Pickles order that turkey?" as Tommy came in and said "That's me, That's me!" as the delivery give him a signature board. "Sign here." as he gets to sign as he had to possible as the delivery guy gives him the box as they get to see that they had to give out the box. "Have a happy thanksgiving." as he closes the door.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." said Bart as Jedna warns him. "Be careful Bart, we don't know if the turkey's cook." as he gets to open it up, reveal to be a live turkey.

As Manny gets turn into El Tigre, he gets to stop that turkey as he gets to see that he was going to see that he might had to know that he was seriously that he simply that he had to get that delivery guy and caught him.

"What's the big idea giving us some real live turkeys?" he demanded.

"We don't cook up Turkeys, that's just plain wrong!" as he lets him go. "Okay, I'll let you go, but next year, you're going to be sorry that you won't get to do so."

As he gets to leave, he knew that he might had to feel as he gets as everyone else gets impatient. "We want turkey!" they chanted over and over again as they had to get to eat the turkey.

As Bart gets to come over to them as he gets to make an announcement. " Everyone, I have a announcement to make." as they get to listen to him. "Tommy Pickles has ordered turkey." as the others groan and moan. "But don't worry, we'll get to find another turkey and one that's cooked and dead."

As they made a point. "Okay, In the meantime, Manny, Frieda, Jedna, Lisa and I-"

"Pass." disappointed Lisa. "That is to say that Manny, Frieda, Jedna and I get to be hoping to get a live turkey so they had to be that quite as we might had to go to a local Grocery store as they can as they get to see one that's still open. "Thank goodness for one store that still open." As they get to see that they might had to see as they had to know they saw a turkey. "Stand back, I think that I could get this." as she sees a customer whom she wants that turkey badly as she do.

As they get to the turkey, Frieda and the customer gets to run to see who gets the last turkey as she gets to slip as she had as crashed into a pile of cookies.

"Happy Thanksgiving." as she laughed and run away.

"Great, she got the last turkey." said Frieda as others get to her. "Now what are we going to do?"

As Manny got an idea.

LATER...

As they got back from the grocery store, they got all of the "Thanksgiving food" as they get to possibly as they can find.

As Manny gets to be putting on the oven. "Are you sure this is going to work Manny?" asked Bart. "Sure, it's possible that we had to put into the oven, put it for 20 minutes, and-" As he gives out his El Tigre Roar. "ROOOOOARRR! Instant Thanksgiving!" as they get to back to the others. "Well, is the turkey ready yet?" asked Wimpy.

"Well, It'll be ready in 20 minutes." said Bart. "In the meantime, let's play some football!"

"Whoo-Hoo!" said Homer. "Football!"

At the park they had to see that they get to play football as Manny gets to see that he gets to be playing by Manny kicked the ball. "I'm open, I'm open!" as Grandpapi got hit by a football.

As they get to play football, they knew that they could possibly as they had to give out some turn and events as they get to see that might as they had to play it, up and down, left and right, they knew that they get to hope that they get to make it as they had to play as they had to go though the game.

And it turns out that the kids have won.

After the game, they had to be going back to the house as Bart gets to see that the "instant thanksgiving" was cooked just in time, but wait! Where are Manny and Frieda?

They had to go to the restaurant as they get a turkey in order to save Thanksgiving as they see principal Chakal. "Hello Manny, Hello Frieda."

"Oh Principal Chakal, funny way to bump into you." he said. "What you doing here?"

"We can explain." Frieda said. "You see, there are turkeys are coming over and they get revenge on us again-"

"No Frieda," said Manny. "I think that we need to explain about it."

5 Minutes Later...

"And we get to see that we need that turkey!"

"Forget it, I'm not going to take that turkey away from here." said Chalkal. "I ordered that turkey fair and square."

As Frieda heard her phone rang as she picked it up and said "Hello".

"Frieda, I got a turkey, the others don't have to worry, I brought a turkey over and I think that we need to eat it."

"Really? Thanks mom!" as she gets to hang up.

"On Second thought, we don't need your turkey after all, like you said, you ordered it fair and square. Bye!" As they get back to Bart's house.

"Oh boy, I need a Christmas vacation."

As they rushed back to the house, they knew that Carmela get to see that they got though that she got a turkey then Frieda was happily with tears on her eyes. "Mom, you sure know how to celebrate thanksgiving all over again!" as they get back to the kitchen, her mom had to make sure as they get to hope that they get to make it as smooth sailing around here.

"You know, I learn my mistake from the past." she told Frieda. "I think that we could be that might had to be celebrate thanksgiving as we get to enjoy it."

"No Question," said Manny. "No Question at all." as Carmela gets to pull a chair and said. "What you do for others is great, and I could ask for a better daughter."

"HEY!" said Frieda's twin sisters Anita And Nikita as she gets to pull the curtain on them as she continues. "And just to be sure that you'll get to have kids on your own someday."

"Mom, Ot-Nay On Ont-Fray Anny-May." Freida said as she pointed to Manny. "Well, anyway, your father and I get to see that this is the first thanksgiving since our very last one that got nothing gone wr-" as she gets to throw her wedding ring in the turkey. "Kids, I think that wedding ring got inside that turkey." she whispers.

"What?" others asked. "I Think my wedding ring's in that turkey!" she shouted.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rivera, I'll take care of this." as Manny gets to pull his sleeves as he gets to put his hand into the turkey as it got stuck. "Ahh! Take it off, Take it off!" as they get to pull as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they had to noticed that they get to pull it off when suddenly, they heard a rumbling as El Oso, whom escaped from jail, gets to use 100 turkeys as the get to run amuck, no make it 200!

"Just what we don't need right now." said Bart. "Mr. Bear guy has summon 200 turkeys!" as they get to run over as Manny spin his belt buckle, give out his tiger roar and said "El Tigre!" as they get to fight El Oso. "You take care of the guests, I'll got save Mrs. Squadez and the turkeys!" as he gets to beat up around as the others get to the table.

"Bart, what's going on?" asked Marge.

"It's all right Mom, everything's fine!" said Bart as Homer find that he's scarastic as turkeys get to make a stampede as Maria Hyperventilate and Marge shouted "TURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

As every panicked expect the offer whom seen El Oso. "I Thought I just put you into jail!" she shouted. "That's what you think!" as he gets to all turkeys as they get to see that they're going to attacks as El Tigre continued beating up as the live turkey that Tommy ordered is watching the fun.

As they might had to noticed that they're going to see that might had to allow that they get to use to as Carmela gets to be putting on the skate as she gets to see that she was slip over as Frieda realized "Oh no, not again!" as she puts her hand on her head as they get to see that it was "The Accident" all over again.

It was that Bart get to pull Manny's hand out of that turkey and that wedding ring had fly free in slow motion as they get to possibly as they see that it was caught by Carmela's hand. "Caught it!" as she looked around. "Oh no, I did it again."

"l'll say you have" said Frieda. "This is the only reason why that we can't celebrate thanksgiving anymore, you're a klutz!" as she gasps as she looked down sadly.

"No Frieda," said Bart. "She's not a klutz like she was before, we all are." as he gets to see that he was going to see that he told us all. "We just want to have a thanksgiving together and where did it got us? Disasters, Problems and El Oso."

As El Oso cross over his hands. "And besides, I think if we get to put our messes, I think that we should be thankful that we're all together." as others agreed. "So what do you say, do we get to start over?"

As they get to believe that they apologized about the mess and they had to feel that they could be sorrier.

"Fine, but what are we going to eat now?" asked Tommy. "It's a complete disaster!"

Then they get some Churros as Frieda had to go crazy for them as they go as they thought.

After El Oso got sent over to jail again, they get to have to have some Churros as they get to be that they're going to be having it to be that simply to be having it.

"I just want to say that I'm thankful for my friends and family, so that it could be the best thanksgiving ever." announced Bart. "Amen." as they get to make grace.

As they had to make it as they get to use it as they get to feed their turkey as everyone get to see that they might had to see that it was going feel that they're eating as they get to enjoy as they had as they get to enjoy their meal.

Later, they had dessert as they get to have pumpkin pie as they get to see as they could as they would as they could possibly as they had to see that it was going to be that the best Thanksgiving ever.

After they had Thanksgiving, they knew that they could possibly had to make it as they had to give out as they get to make it as they had to give out a lifestyles of a thanksgiving as they could remember as long as they can.

"Boy, that was sure the best thanksgiving ever, huh guys?" as the others agreed with Homer, they knew that they could possibly as they had to allow that it was simply as they get to allow that they get they're too fat as they get to know about it.

"I think I know how to weight until next year's Thanksgiving." said Bart as he gets to put on his suit. "Exercising!" And so they get to work hard as they can.

And that's how they do it.

The End

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You And Have A Happy Thanksgiving!

CAST

The Simpsons  
Bart Simpson  
Homer Simpson  
Marge Simpson  
Lisa Simpson  
Jedna

El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre  
Rodoflo Rivera  
Maria Rivera  
Frieda  
Carmela  
Ankia and Nikita  
Officer Saudqeaz  
El Oso

Rugrats/All Grown Up:  
Tommy Pickles  
Angelica Pickles  
Suzie Charmicheal

Others:  
Isabella Garpia-Sherpiro (Phineas And Ferb)  
Mr. Herriman (Foster's home For Imaginary Friends)  
Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)  
Wimpy (Popeye)  
Mickey Mouse  
Dee-Dee (Dexter's Lab)  
Dexter's Parents (Dexter's Lab)  
Muriel Bagg (Courage The Cowardly Dog)  
Vivian Garpia-Sherpro (Phineas And Ferb)  
Store announcer  
Delivery Guy

Codename:Kids-Next-Door  
Hoagie P. Gillain JR/Number 2  
Kuki Saban/Number 3  
Wallaby Beatles/Number 4  
Abigail Lincoln/Number 5

and

TOM TURKEY!

Closing Note: I Hope that you'll have a Happy Thanksgiving because family is what's important.


End file.
